<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the rooftop by Deadmeme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325764">On the rooftop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme'>Deadmeme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angsty danganronpa girls [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Hurt No Comfort, No Dialogue, Religious Guilt, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Trauma, Vague</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the rooftop he sees a girl with white hair on the railing, a yellow coat next to her.</p><p>He didn't know why he called to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angsty danganronpa girls [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the rooftop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the rooftop he sees a girl with white hair on the railing, a yellow coat next to her.</p><p>He didn't know why he called to her.</p><p>She turned to him, her eyes seemed dull.</p><p>They have spoken before, some might say they were even friends.</p><p>She smiled at him, looking down with shame. But she didn't move. </p><p>There the two stand on the school rooftop.</p><p>They spoke of why she was there, she didn't say much.</p><p>He then realized her arms were covered in cuts.</p><p>Though he didn't try to reason with her. </p><p>But just as he reached for her, the girl faded away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>